


Frozen Flower AU

by ramber



Category: Ssanghwajeom | A Frozen Flower (2008)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramber/pseuds/ramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots in the works things I want to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Flower AU

1)What if the King and Queen had a more scientific understanding of baby making beyond man + woman + sex = baby!

 

The King of Goryeo was a homosexual, not flaming thankfully, but that still left a sticky situation of succession, at least her husband was loyal.  
Good news she didn't have to touch him to get pregnant, she just required he eject his sperm into the invention the western ambassador's wife had left her, which she would then inject into vagina, and with heaven's blessing in four weeks time she would be announcing the birth of the new heir. His sperm had to be as fresh as possible and discrete, which meant they needed to be in the same room, unfortunately the King couldn't get it up in her presence, which had lead to the current situation.  
Poor Hong-rim looked uncomfortable getting naked in front of the Queen but as Queen, she had no qualms looking, the King had looked like he was going to protest foreign eyes on his lovers person until Hong-rim took off his pants and then they were in their own world.  
The Queen got quite the education that night, who knew two men tangled and in such an embrace could be so, so _Erotic _.  
She also learnt that her husband was a dom even when he bottoms, but she got what she wanted. Gazing at their exhausted faces, she can't help but smile, surely her husband would be amiable to a second round just to be on the safe side, the ambassador's wife had said once it might not take the first time...__


End file.
